The Hard Life of Violet Isabella Black Riddle
by harriclobber23
Summary: What if Voldemort had a daughter with Sirius's Sister? What if she was taken away by her mother to protect her when Voldemort went to kill the Potter's? What if when she went to Hogwarts she was sorted into Gryffindor like her mother and became friends with none other than Harry and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prolouge  
Angelette POV

I was running. Running away from a man I thought loved me, but just wanted me for my power. My name is Angelette Denice Black, Twin to Sirius Black, Older Sister to Regulas Black, former member of Gryffindor House, and Mother to Violet Isabella. I am a metamorphmagus, a seer, a beast speaker, a natural healer, and I can get a persons every memory and thought from one touch. The reason I am like this is because the first girl born in every generation will have the powers, so that means my daughter will too. I also have a perfect memory. I put her in a basket in front of the orphanage looked into her melon eyes one last time I told her to change to her original appearance Black Hair and Gray Eyes, I was so glad she looked nothing like that monster. I then put a note and a necklace in their too and Apparated away ready to face my death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Visitors, Gringotts, and Wand Shopping.

Violet's POV

Today was my 11th birthday and I was sitting on my bed at the orphanage looking at the note my mother left with me when she dropped me off at this orphanage. It read,

My sweet Violet Isabella,

By the time you can read this letter I will be dead.

When you get older look for a man named Sirius

Black, he is your Uncle. Also if you can find a

woman by the name of Lily Potter, your godmother, or a man

by the name of Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, or

Albus Dumbledore, These three men I trust greatly.

You will have powers as you get older, they will

hurt to control at first, but you will learn. Wear

the necklace I gave youat all times it will help

you control your expect a special

visitor on your 11thBirthday. I will never forget you.

Love, Your Mother,

Angelette Denice Black.

I would study the letter daily most of the time, and be very sad, but the strangest thing was that I could still remember her, everything about her. I could remember my uncle some but I could remember my mother perfectly. She had powers too. She could change her appearance like me. I discovered another power on my sixth birthday. I touched this boy on accident and saw his memory and thoughts and it was scary the first time. I now touch no one because I am afraid they'll think I'm stranger than I already am. Today I was excited though I was going to get a visitor

"Violet, You have a visitor" Mrs. Minnie called and I was so happy that my hair turned bright golden blonde like it did every time I got happy but I then controlled myself. I walked out and saw a woman standing on a long green dress with her brown and gray hair in a tight bun.

"My mom told me you would be here today" I said with excitement and she looked taken aback.

"And who was your mother" she asked

"Her name was Angelette Denice Black, speaking of which did you know her" I answered and asked.

"Yes I did know your mother" with that my black hair started to turn gold.

"Do you know where I could find Sirius Black Miss.." I stared not knowing her name

"Professor McGonnagal and no I do not know where he is" with that my hair went black again.

"Why are you here" I asked and she handed me a letter. The letter read,

Dear Miss Violet,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been

Accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

And that's all I read I was a witch, a broomstick riding, wand waving witch.

"Is this real" I asked. "Yes" she replied and my hair turned golden blond and my eyes gold, I was so happy. I read the school list and asked "Where will I get these things" "Grab my arm" she said and I did so. We were then suddenly on a street filled with people and I felt like puking. "What was that" "Apparating you did good thought most people puke" . We started walking to a white building that said Gringotts Bank on the front in gold. We walked into the building I saw that a bunch of funny looking creatures. 'Professor what are those" I asked quietly. "Goblins" she answered. we walked up to the front desk "Miss Black would like to enter her vault" said Professor McGonnagal. "And does Miss Black have her key" asked the Goblin and Professor handed him a key that had a crest on it. "Griphook" called the goblin and another goblin showed up. "Miss Black wishes to see her vault" he said with a sinister smile and Griphook nodded. "Follow me please" said Griphook and we did. He led us to a copper cart and he motioned for us to get on it. we got on the cart and it started to take off and then it went very fast. We arrived at a vault that said the words Toujours Pur. Griphook got the key from his pocket and opened the door. What I saw inside was at least 2,000 stacks of gold, silver, and bronze coins taller than me and I'm 4ft 11in. I also saw lots of items but one portrait stood out. It was a woman who looked exactly like me just older. On the bottom of the portrait it said Angelette on the bottom. I saw that the picture was moving. "Hello Daughter" the portrait said. "mom" I squeaked out and she nodded. "Minerva if you could please shrink me down so I can come with my daughter" she directed at Professor McGonnagal and she did. I grabbed a red velvet bag to my left and put the miniaturized Portrait inside. I grabbed another bag that was gold and put a substantial amount of money into it and walked out of the vault. we went back onto the cart and road back to the lobby and walked out. "Ok" I said "What should we do first" I inquired. "Let's get you robes shall we" she said. We walked to a shop called madam malkins. I walked in and saw a boy with black hair, green eyes, and glasses getting fitted for his robes. "Hello" I said. "Hello" he said back. "My name's Violet Black, yours" I said trying to make small talk. "Harry" he said. "Harry Potter". "You wouldn't be related to Lily Potter would you" I asked. "yes" he said. "She's my mother" he said and I smiled "where is she" I asked. "she's dead" he said and he saw my frown. "What did she mean to you" Harry asked. "She was my godmother, my mother left me a note telling me to look for her" I answered. Madam Malkin came in to announce to Harry "Okay dearie You can go". "Bye Harry" I said. "Bye Violet" he replied. Madam Malkin said I could go too. I walked out back to Professor McGonnagal and we went to a lot of different stores and I loved all of them especially the book store. "Okay, only your wand left" she said. When we walked in there I saw that Harry had just walked in too. "Hi Harry" I said and waved and he waved back. Suddenly a man with light blue eyes and white hair zoomed into view on a ladder. "Why hello" he said and I assumed this was Mr. Olllivander. "What are your names". I spoke first, "My name is Violet Black". "Ah yes I remember when your mother bought her wand, mahogany and dragon heart string if I recall" he said. "Ok lets see then". Harry and I tried many wands until I got Mahogany with Unicorn Hair and Harry got Holly with Phoenix Feather. I walked out and said goodbye to Harry when I got out I saw Professor McGonnagal with a Black owl with silver Eyes and she said it was for me. We went back to the orphanage and Professor McGonnagal left.


End file.
